


The Darkness Reminds us Where Light Can Be

by forever_heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, F/F, I’ll add more tags when I get the hang of this, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_heda/pseuds/forever_heda
Summary: Clarke Griffin has always prided herself as being a woman with both feet on the ground. She would never be accused of having her head in the clouds and she certainly didn’t believe in things meant to be or love at first sight. She is a single successful Trauma Doctor and she loves her bachelorette life...doesn’t she? After finding a mysterious injured woman on her walk home late one night she can’t shake the overwhelming need to protect her. Just one meeting of emerald green and sky blue is enough to make Clarke question everything that she thought she knew and believed, and with it dark memories flood into her mind like a raging waterfall. Will Clarke be able to sift through the darkness of the past to find the light that is right in front of her?





	1. Long Lost Lovers?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I would like to introduce myself, My name is Melissa and I am extremely new to writing Fan Fic. As a matter of fact this is my first time attempting to write one. I am however no stranger to reading it, and I read a lot of it! Anyway, I had a bunch of words running through my head so I decided to write them down and next thing I knew I had a full chapter written. I am definitely my own worst critic so I decided to post it and see what some of you think. So, if you read this chapter could you please leave me a comment and please be ruthlessly honest. Please let me know if you would like to see more or if it terrible or if its too much like every other fic out there. I would really appreciate your comments and honesty. Thanks so much! PS: Sorry for any spelling, punctuation, and grammar mistakes. And I think I need to put something about the characters not being mine...Right?

”Alright, I think it's time we call it a night Raven” Clarke yells over the bumping bass as she starts gathering her things from the bar. To her right her best friend groans loudly into her arms which she is currently using as a pillow. ”Come on Clarke, just a couple more drinks.”  
“I think we’ve had enough tonight Rae” Clarke absentmindedly replies while she unlocks her phone to request an Uber to come pick them up.  
“OK, how about a game of pool or darts?” Raven begs with her big brown puppy dog eyes trained on sky blue. Clarke knows that raven just really doesn't want to be alone. She and her ex boyfriend Finn had a raging fight this afternoon and all raven wanted to do was drink the pain away with her best friend at her side. To be honest Clarke is so relieved that raven and Finn are no longer together, a year ago Finn was street racing with raven buckled into the passenger seat and he lost control and totaled his car. He walked away with not a scratch on his annoyingly handsome face and Raven ended up with a spinal injury which left her paralyzed from the waist down. Finn couldn’t handle the fact that raven was less than perfect and left her high and dry. And for this Clarke would never forgive him. Luckily after 2 excruciating spine surgeries raven got all of her right leg control back but relies on a brace to help support her left leg. And that is what caused the fight, raven can walk again so all of the sudden Finn wants her back, thank god she a smart girl and can see him for what he is and told him to go float himself, interesting choice of words but strangely familiar.  
IClarke looks at the watch strapped to her right wrist, seeing that it's 11 pm she reluctantly says ”Sorry Rae, we've been here for 4 hours already and I have the early shift at the hospital tomorrow. I really need to get home to bed” Clarke pulls Raven from her barstool and slings both of their bags over her shoulder. Supporting most of ravens weight she guides her through the front door of their favorite bar, Grounders. 

Clarke props a very drunk raven against the stone building and pulls out her phone to check the ETA of the uber that she had requested. Just as the app loads the Grey Hyundai Elantra pulls up, an oriental man with a baseball cap and a hoodie jumps out of the driver seat to help Clarke load her friend into the backseat. Once they are all settled with raven sleeping securely against clarkes shoulder the driver introduces himself as Monty and verifies the address of their destination. Thankfully Monty seemed to be lost in thought during the quick drive to Ravens apartment so it was gloriously quiet in the dark car. 

Before she knew it Clarke was all but dragging Ravens drunk ass onto the elevator and pressing the button for the 20th floor. When they arrived at the door marked with a large 210 she digs in her friends jeans pocket for her house keys and shoves the key into the lock, all while holding Raven upright. “Come on Rae, lets get you into bed.” She grunts while Stumbling through the apartment dodging furniture and piles of clothes. Clarke decides to bypass the bathroom and get raven straight into her bedroom. Clarke plops raven down on the edge of her bed and takes off her shoes and socks, next she removes her friends leg brace, then she peels Ravens skin tight black jeans over her hips, down her legs and off of her ankles. Clarke heaves Ravens slack body up to the head of the bed and watches as dark hair fans across the soft pillow. She leaves her a couple of Tylenol and a bottle of water on her bedside table. Satisfied that her friend is safe and sound Clarke walks towards the door to leave, she opens it and pauses to whisper through the faintly lit studio apartment ”Goodnight Rae, I love you” she closes the door and locks it before heading back down to the street. 

It’s a beautiful autumn night so Clarke decides to just walk home, it's only a couple of blocks after all and she only had 2 drinks the whole night knowing full well that Rae was going to get plastered. She's halfway home and walking down the ally that leads to her condo building when she spots what looks like a pile of clothes pushed up against the wall of the building. She thinks nothing if it and continues to walk past it when she hears a soft moaning sound coming from the same direction of the pile. She cautiously approaches the clothes and sees the buckles of a knee high black boot attached to a legging clad thigh. Clarke breathes “Please don’t be dead” into the night air as she gently rolls the limp body of woman onto her back. She gasps when she sees her face because she is absolutely the most beautiful creature she’s ever laid eyes on. Clarke cant help herself and gently runs her finger tip along the mysterious woman’s jaw and is surprised by the familiar feelings that rush through her body. Clarke is studying the girls face trying to figure out where she had seen her before when she is suddenly eye to eye with the most hypnotizing shade of green. She jerks her hand back as a jolt of electricity shoots through her body, and her heart starts pounding in her chest. 

*Clarke is running, dodging bullets towards the open doorway, just as she reached it a body walks through and catches a bullet meant for her.* 

A weak pleading voice is what brought her out of whatever THAT was “Pl pl please help me” just like that Clarke’s training as a Doctor kicks in. First she dials 911 and quickly rolls off where she is and to send an ambulance, she checks the pulse, then she starts pulling away layers of clothing to see if she can get an idea of what happened to the now unconscious woman below her. She pulls open a red and gray flannel shirt beneath a Black leather jacket and her heart sinks when she sees the bullet wound in her belly right below her breasts. She thinks the wound must be a couple hours old because the oozing blood that stains the beautiful women's white T-shirt looks almost black. She gently touches the black spot and suddenly her head starts pounding and she sees a combination of black and white spots behind her eyes. Clarke feels her world spinning then everything goes black. 

*She opens her eyes and looks down at the woman that she loves, tears are rolling down her face “Don’t be afraid” her lover forces out ever the strong one. “You’re gonna be fine, just stay still” Clarke urges. She tears open her shirt to get a better look at the wound and grimaces at the amount of black blood pooling down her loves belly and sides. Beside her a tall bald man begins to unroll a small package which he pulled from the inner folds of the long brown robe he is wearing. “She’s losing too much blood” Clarke informs the man. “Stay with me” she murmurs to the injured woman struggling to sit up to get a look at her own wound. The strange man starts pulling what looks like surgical tools from another fabric wrapped package. Clarke begins to panic and asks “What is that, what are you doing?” Clarke is frantically trying to hold in the black blood that is flowing out of her lover at an alarming rate. With tears in his eyes the man approaches the injured woman. Clarke grabs his arm and growls “Get away from her!” The man holds up an authoritative hand and for some reason Clarke backs off with no further argument. He leans in and affectionately cups the revered woman’s face and says “Forgive me Heda”  
“Yu nous trans bash op Klark nodataim nowe. Sewage em kiln.” the beauty beseeches the man “ “Ai swags em kiln.” the trembling man promises.  
Clarke stares down at the woman and says “I'm not letting you die.”  
”There's nothing you can do now. The next Commander will protect you.” The dying woman rasps. Clarke leans in and whispers “I don't want the next Commander. I want you.”*

She feels someone shaking her and faintly hears a voice urging her to come back. Her eyes fly open and she scans her surroundings confused and disoriented. She looks to her right and her gaze lands on 2 paramedics working to keep her lover alive...wait what! Clarke bolts into a sitting position as she gapes at the stranger being lifted onto a gurney. “What in the hell just happened?” she says to herself in a low voice. The police officer who woke her asks if she is ok. “I’m totally fine” she lies and attempts to stand up on wobbly legs, she loses her balance and ends up back on the ground. The officer yells to the medic “we’re gonna need another transport over here.” She argues that it's not necessary but finally concedes to at least ride in the back of the ambo with the injured woman, who unbeknownst to Clarke is about to change her life in every possible way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wakes up after surgery and a very vivid “Dream”. Can she remember what transpired before Clarke found her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is my second attempt at writing in the form of Chapter 2. Hopefully, this chapter is a little more cohesive. I didn’t realize just how hard it is to get the ideas from your head out into the world to share with others and, I’ve only written 2 chapters. It has definitely made me appreciate all of the other writers out there, so I wanted to give a BIG THANKS to everyone who puts their time and energy into this craft, without it I personally don’t know where I’d be. Well I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think of this chapter.

*They are standing in a large room, the only light is coming from the dilapidated windows and a large amount of candles. They’re everywhere, on table tops, hanging in makeshift chandeliers, settled in sconces attached to the cement walls. There is a tall bald man standing behind her, he is clad in long brown robes pooling to the floor around his feet. There is a wide wedge of black leather circling the neck of the robe fading into a thinner portion going down the length to the floor. The lower arms of the robe has the same material draping over the mans folded hands. 

As he starts forward toward her he starts beseeching her “On this sacred day, I beg you to remember my teachings. Love is weakness, to be commander is to be alone.” 

She spins to look into the sour face of this man who is apparently a teacher of sorts. She hears herself camly say to him “I will not hear this again.” She steps around him and turns her back to him once again. 

The man is red faced as he persists “Yes you will! Your feelings for Clarke only puts both of you in danger. If you care for Clarke, you will send her home, it is the only way she will be safe. Don’t make her pay the price for your mistakes as Costia did” 

Lexa whips her head towards the man and advances on him as she rages “My Mistakes?! Azgeda cut off Costia’s head and delivered it to my bed! And, still, I let them into my alliance! I am more than capable of separating feelings from duty!” She is breathing heavy, and she trying to reel in her temper. The bald man looked contrite and was about to say something in return when Lexa’s eyes flew open.* 

Lexa’s eyes involuntarily slam shut due to being blinded by the bright white light shining down from the ceiling. She blinks several times and manages to adjust well enough to keep them open. She take a quick glance at her surroundings, she sees a white ceiling, white walls, and white blinds covering large windows. So much white. It is a huge contrast to the muted greys and browns of the room in her dream. The bed that she is laying on is hard and the sheets are rough and of course white. 

She closes her eyes and tries to figure out where she is and what happened. She remembers her dream and wonders why her stepfather was wearing those dingy brown robes and why did he look so scared when she yelled at him. She speculates over what he was about to say before she woke up. That was definitely a strangely vivid dream, but, she is so glad that she woke up when she did despite her curiosity.

She hears a beeping sound coming from her left and tries to get a look at what is making the annoying sound. She sees a monitor with a black screen and green lettering, with green lines jumping up and down across the screen. All she knows for sure is that her body hurts all over and her chest is really heavy, making it hard to breathe. She starts to panic. “What happened to me?” She whispers to herself.

She is startled to hear a soft voice reply “You were shot, you’re at Mount Weather Memorial Hospital” She didn’t realize that she wasn’t alone in the bright room.

As Lexa digests the information she is given she notices the slight weight in her hand. Why would the nurse be holding my hand she thinks, curiously she turns her head in the direction that the voice came. The first thing she notices is that the person sitting next to her is wearing tight blue skinny jeans and a black V neck t-shirt, where are her scrubs? Lexa moves her eyes further up until she is face to face with the most perfect face she’s ever seen. Lexa doesn’t know her but the feeling of familiarity takes her by surprise and she jerks her hand out of the striking woman’s gentle grasp. Lexa stares at her in alarm and Stutters “Wh wh Who are you? Why are you hhhere? What do you want?” Lexa’s fears just flood out of her mouth is one breath. 

The blonde beauty tries to lay her hand on Lexa’s shoulder but she tries to dodge it and yelps at the sharp pain in her middle. “Everything is going to be alright, I’m not here to hurt you” The woman says quickly but soothingly. “I’m the one who found you and called the paramedics to come help you. Also, I am a trauma doctor here in the hospital.” She explains. Her words are laced with concern and it starts to ease Lexa’s anxiety slightly. 

The stranger is now standing a slight distance away from her bed and Lexa is perplexed by the way she misses the slight weight and warmth of the other woman’s hand in hers. This is insane!

“Is it ok if I sit and talk with you?” The captivating Doctor says and Lexa stares at her for a moment before giving her a slight nod. The woman holds out her hand for Lexa and states warmly “My name is Clarke, can you tell me your name?” 

Lexa gapes at the woman, Wait, isn’t that the name that Titus used in the dream? This is so weird! She thinks to herself. Lexa isn’t sure if she should shake Clarkes hand but she is yearning to feel the warmth of her skin on hers again so she grasps the proffered had and has to hide a sigh of relief. “My name is Lexa” she whispers. 

Lexa looks up and is taken aback at how stunning Clarke is. She looks like an angel with her wavy blonde hair framing a perfectly round face, an adorable little button nose, gorgeously kissable lips and the cutest dimple in her chin. When her dazed green eyes meet the clear blue pools of Clarkes, Lexa has to hold back a sob. Lexa knows this woman, she can feel it in her bones. She just can't place how she knows her. Lexa realizes that she is gawking at the beauty and almost breaks eye contact, then she notices that Clarke is staring at her also. What is going on? 

Lexa is about to look away when Clarke breaks the silence and says “Lexa, you were hurt pretty badly, the bullet grazed your right lung but didn’t hit any other organs. You are lucky to be alive.” Clarke Pauses to let the information sink in, Honestly Lexa is looking a little overwhelmed, understandably. She continues in a reassuring voice “The doctor assigned to your case is my Mother, Abby Griffin. She is the best surgeon here, so I know you’re in good hands. She performed surgery about 4 hours ago to remove the bullet and inflate your lung. You would never know it though, we’ve never seen someone heal as fast you. Do you remember what happened?” 

Lexa shakes her head slowly and tries to think. She remembers walking home from work, it was later than usual so it was actually dark out. She took a shortcut through the short alley that led to her street and everything goes blank after that. She vaguely remembers seeing a tall figure coming towards her and the feeling that she knew the man that pointed the gun at her….”Oh My God! I remember, I remember everything!” She Breathes. “It was Titus, He tried to kill me!” She says with panic lacing her voice. 

Clarke goes to put her hand on Lexa’s but pulls back at the last second, why does it seem so natural to touch this beautiful goddess? So, instead she folds her hands, lays them in her lap and sighs “Wait, slow down. Who’s Titus and why would he want to kill you?” She asks Lexa who is staring into space shaking her head in what looked to be disbelief.

“Titus is was stepfather, My mom passed away a little under a year ago and I was supposed to take over her business, but I’m just not the CEO Type so I took a pass. My mom had a stipulation in her will that if I didn’t take over the company that it would be sold and the profits would go to my brother and I. Titus has integrated himself into every aspect of the business, it’s his livelihood. He was so angry when I turned it down, he tried to persuade me and when that didn’t work he started to threaten me. We actually moved here to get away from him. He must have wanted to kill me so he could get the company and the insurance money.” she didn’t want to give up too much information but the more Lexa talked the more everything seemed make sense. 

“Lexa, the nurses said that all you had on you when you got to the hospital was and empty wallet” Clarke informed her handing her the plain black leather wallet. 

Lexa opens it and lookes through all the folds and pockets before stating “Fucking Titus, he’s smart, made it look like a mugging. But he didn’t get everything, thank god for the hidden pocket.” She pulled out her ID, holding it up for Clarke to see. “Wait, this is all that they found on me?” Clarke gives her a sharp nod. “Shit, That means that he has the keys to my apartment.” Lexa once again started to panic “Oh my God Clarke, I know that I barely know you but I need you to do me a huge favor...Please!” She pleaded with the concerned woman sat to her right. 

Lexa was breathing rapidly and her face was so pale, she started visibly trembling. Clarke placed her fingers on Lexa’s wrist to take her pulse. It was upper elevated. “Lexa, Please calm down, your going to hyperventilate if you don’t start breathing normally.” Clarke warned. 

The monitors that were attached to Lexa were beeping erratically along with her heartbeat. “Clarke please, I need you to go to my apartment for me, there is a spare key in the raccoon statue that is outside the door. I need you to get my little brother Aden and bring him to me, Titus can’t find him, he can’t take him. Please Clarke.” Lexa was breathing so fast Clarke was afraid she was going to pass out. “Tell Aden that I said that I need my little commander by my side, he will come with you without a fight.” Lexa shoves her ID in Clarke’s hand just as the monitors started going crazy and Lexa’s eyes roll into the back of her head, her hand goes limp in Clarke’s. 

Clarke goes to work immediately lowering the elevated head of the hospital bed, so that Lexa is lying flat on her back. She looks for the rise and fall of Lexa’s chest for signs of breath as the nurses start to rush inside of the room. One of them tells Clarke that she needs to leave while pushing her back away from the bed. All Clarke could do was stand and stare as the doctors barked out orders to the nurses in an effort to stabilize their patient. She wanted to help but she knew that the best way to help is to stay out of the other physicians way. As Clarke listened to the erratic beeping from the machine suddenly change to a continuous buzz she is shoved outside the door and left alone to wonder why she feels like her heart is breaking in two. 

With tears in her eyes she tries to focus on the rectangular piece of plastic in her hand and makes her way to the elevator that will take her to the entrance of the hospital. When she gets on the street she hails a cab and reads off the address on the ID to the man driving. While gazing at the picture, Clarke realizes that the woman in the dream she had while passed out was in fact Lexa. It’s just because Lexa’s was the last face that she saw before passing out, she knows that she is rationalizing, but she can't deal with how real the dream was to her. Or, how she is feeling the same feelings for Lexa that she felt in the dream. It just doesn’t make any sense! 

Clarke is still staring at the ID when she realizes that It’s amazing that she never ran into Lexa before, she literally lives a block from her home. She know that she definitely would have remembered seeing the enamoring woman. She thinks again about how she doesn’t even know this woman yet has very strong feeling for her already. All she wants to do is help her and that's why Clarke makes a promise in her heart to Lexa “I will find Aden, I will bring him to you and most importantly I promise you will live to fight another day.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes out in search of Aden. Will she find him safe and sound? If he is found, will Lexa be around to take care of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I am so sorry that it took so long for this chapter. I was having a lot of doubt as to whether I was cut out for this. But, I came to the conclusion that I enjoy writing and i got some good feed back so why not continue! I promise to get updates out more frequently if you promise to continue reading and leaving feed back. Deal?

Clarke is standing outside of the address on Lexa’s ID in total awe, it definitely doesn’t look anything like your average apartment building. It’s a lot smaller than most, only 2 stories, it must only have 4 or 5 apartments in it. The windows are small, but there has to be at least 50 of them. The outside of the building is made of a grey stone like material, it looks very old. The building looks like it should be taller, almost like some of it has fallen away. Clarke see’s a small raccoon statuette sitting to the left of a large wooden door just like Lexa Had told her. Just as she approaches the door Clarke starts feeling queasy, she puts her arm out to steady herself against the building, she is surprised to feel vinyl opposed to stone. She stands back to take another look, it's amazing how real the siding looks, even up close she was fooled. She stands studying the strange building for a couple of seconds before she shakes herself out of it and remembers her mission, she needs to find Aden and bring him to Lexa in the hospital. 

Clarke picks up the raccoon and shakes it gently, she hears a jingle coming from inside. She rotates it and sees a small flap attached with a hook at the back of the statue. She proceeds to unlatch it and pulls a sleek skeleton key from inside. Clarke marvels at the key, she didn’t think that they were still used today. Clarke walks up to the door and fits the key into the lock and hears a very distinct click when she turns it. She pushes the door open and stands gaping into the large open room, it reminds her so much of the room in her dream. The walls are stone, or at least what looks like stone, they are covered in fixtures for candles and old looking tapestries. The furniture is made of wood and also looks very old. There is a huge chair that could be passed off as a throne sitting in all its glory across from the front door. The wood is twisted and wrapped around itself, coming to points at the top. There may even be some antlers of an animal weaved in with the wood, she couldn’t be sure. The pieces are being held together by strips of rope wrapped around the joints. There are 4 spears jutting out of the top of the back looking very sharp and deadly. It was by far the most unique looking chair that she had ever seen, and such a strange piece to have in a room in an apartment. 

Clarke takes a look around what seems to be a living room, she doesn’t see a TV but that isn’t the strangest thing, there doesn’t seem to be any light switches anywhere. She searches for something to brighten the room and finally settles on lighting some of the candles that are placed around the room on multiple surfaces. Luckily, there is a box of long matches with which to light the candles. It appears that Lexa has a major fascination with them. There are multiple mounds of wax spotting the wooden surfaces of her furniture. Clarke sets to lighting the candles, as she does the room is doused in a soft orangish glow. It’s beautiful and oh so familiar. 

Clarke physically shakes her head to rid herself of the feeling of deja vu. She calls out to Aden but gets no response. Clarke walks through what she would consider a dining room, there is a long wooden table with chairs surrounding it in the middle of the room. There is an array of wooden trays and bowls being used as makeshift place settings. In the middle of the table is a cluster of candles melted to stand at different heights creating an impressive centerpiece. She can only imagine what a dinner party would be like in this strange room.

She decides to skip the rest of the 1st floor and walks over to what she thinks is an old elevator. To her right there is an old looking lantern, she lights it and decided to bring it with their upstairs. Holding the lantern up she leans forward and warily glances around the small room, she is not 100% sure that she wants to get into to what looks like a death trap, but she made a promise to Lexa so she steps inside. She pushes a button marked with a U and the elevator jerks upward with the sound of gears clicking into place. It’s a short but turbulent ride to the upper floor and Clarke has to restrain herself from kissing the floor as she steadies herself on solid ground. 

There is a long hallway stretching left and right and she looks both ways before randomly choosing to go to the left. There are sconces holding candles along the hallway walls which are made of the same material as all the others. There are 2 doors on either side of the hallway. Clarke try’s the first door to the right, it opens to an elaborate bathroom. There is a humongous stand alone metal tub, she doesn't see any running water attached. Opposite the tub there is an old looking basin, with an antique mirror with scattered black spots hanging over it. Taking one more quick look around she decides to move onto the next room.

Clarke peeks her head into the next two rooms, there is nothing out of the ordinary about them. Basically being used as storage rooms. She turns the brass knob of the 4th door which is directly across from the bathroom. She squints against the bright light reflecting off of something metal. She glances around and sees a window with a long brown and red drape being held back by a section of black colored rope. She removes the rope and draws the curtain to block the sun’s blinding rays. She holds up the lantern and straight ahead she sees rows and rows of spears, knives, and swords. To the left there is a display of bows and arrows and various hand held tools. She looks to the right and there is what looks like a decorated armoire. Clarke walks over to the wardrobe and slowly opens the doors, there are several full sets of what looks like armor hanging inside the cabinet. The one hanging in the middle stood out as the most elaborate. Long black jeans, a black tank top concealed by a leather overcoat reaching the heel of knee high boots. The boots were coal black and covered in buckles running the length of the calf. The ensemble was finished off with a long crimson sash which fell halfway down the front left side of the body, draped across the shoulder and, cascaded down to the floor like a bloody waterfall. Shoulder armor that looked like it was made out of an old car tire fitted perfectly overtop the sash and clipped across the chest. It was impressive to say the least. She was about to close the wardrobe up when there were flashes right before her eyes, it was like a flipbook of Lexa wearing the armor in different scenarios. As her mind cleared from the flashback Clarke couldn't help but wonder why Lexa had all of these things and what on earth did she do with them.

Remembering why she was here, Clarke backs out of the “Armory” and closes the door. She’s heading down to the other end of the hallway when she hears a noise coming from behind the first door on the left. She's not sure what the sound was but now she is kicking herself in the ass for not grabbing a weapon from the other room. She creeps up to the door and presses her ear against the cold wood. She hears the sound more clearly this time and is almost certain that it's a wimper from a child! Panicking, Clarke wrenches open the door and is met with the most gruesome sight she’s ever seen. Lying on the floor in a pool of blood is a bald man with his throat slit from ear to ear, it’s the same man from the dream she had the night before. She hears the wimper again and looks over to the corner of the room where a small blonde boy is huddled in the corner clutching a knife for dear life. Clarke looks from the boy to the man and back to the boy. Her mouth opens and closes but no sound comes out. It would almost be humorous if the situation wasn't so dire. All at once her medical training kicks in and she crouches down beside the man lying on the floor and checks for a pulse that she knew wouldn't be there. She then looks to the boy, he is trembling and shaking his head at her, it looks like he is trying to say something but he can't form the words. 

She holds her hands up to him almost as a peace offering and says in a soothing voice “Aden, my name is Clarke. I am a friend of your sisters. Please put the knife down.” Aden looks at her with wild eyes and holds up the knife, for a second she thinks that he is threatening her.

“Please Aden, Lexa was in an accident and she needs her “little commander” by her side” she pleads with the frightened child. 

Aden blinks twice and looks down at the knife, his eyes go wide and he flings it away abruptly as if it had burned his hand. He looks at Clarke with pleading eyes and flings himself into her arms. He clutches her body as if his life depended on it. He is crying and shaking violently, Clarke wraps him up into a protective hug and holds him until he finally calms down. Why does he feel so familiar in her embrace? She feels almost a maternal connection with him, but that's totally absurd.

Aden pulls away and looks up at the blonde, he meets blue eyes and she cant help but use her thumb to wipe his tears. He looks to be about 11 or 12 years old and oh so vulnerable. He starts to speak then stops, looks like he is trying to figure out the right word to say. He then begins in a quiet voice “What happened to my sister, is she OK?”

Clarke takes a deep breath and replies “I honestly don't know Aden, when I left the hospital things weren't going that great. But I promise you that Lexa is in the best….” The shrill ring of her cell phone cuts her off, Clarke reaches into the back pocket of her jeans and pulls out her phone. The picture on the lock screen indicates that its her mom calling, she answers without a thought “Mom, is everything ok?Did Lexa make it?”

“Clarke, Honey someone wants to talk to you” Abby replies

There’s a shuffling on the other end then she hears the most angelic familiar voice say “Clarke, everything is fine, I’m OK. Were you able to find Aden? Please tell me that he’s ok!”

Clarke takes a deep breath, feeling the relief spread through her body. Her usually controlled voice cracks as she answers “Aden’s safe Lexa, he’s right here with me. But…”

Lexa lets out a sob and Clarke hears her whisper thank the Gods under her breath. It's only then that Lexa realizes that Clarke sounded funny when she was reassuring her of Aden’s safety. “Clarke? What's happened? Why does it sound like there's something wrong?”

Clarke spared a glance toward the body of the man across the room. “Lexa, there's been an accident. I haven't had a chance to talk to Aden yet but, there is literally a dead man on your bedroom floor.”


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke is standing outside of an unfamiliar building being clutched by an unfamiliar child who felt so familiar in her arms. They are watching as what seemed like hundreds of men and women in blue uniforms walking to and from the building. There are police cars everywhere and the red and blue lights are bouncing off the buildings surrounding Lexa’s home. Clarke whispers a comforting word into to Aden’s ear, as she looks up she sees familiar black hair and green eyes. The woman walks up and nonchalantly gives Clarke a hug, she steps back and looks at the boy in her friends arms. He looks like a typical preteen in his blue jeans and white tee shirt. She notices his purple converse sneakers as the only pop of color in his ensemble.

The detective leans in to Clarke and hisses “What’s going on Clarke, What the hell happened here?” 

Clarke Manages to resist the urge to roll her eyes and replies “Simmer down O, let me explain.” Clarke proceeds to recount the conversation she had with Aden while Lexa listened on the line occasionally asking a question or making a comment.

***“Clarke? What's happened? Why does it sound like there's something wrong?”

Clarke spared a glance toward the body of the man across the room. “Lexa, there's been an accident. I haven't had a chance to talk to Aden yet but, there is literally a dead man on your bedroom floor.”

“Oh my God, is it Titus? Aden did he try to hurt you? What happened?” Lexa stammers out all at once.

Clarke trains her eyes on the blonde boy kneeling next to her and see’s a tear roll down his flushed cheek. She gathers him in her arms again, resting her cheek on the top his head. She catches a whiff of candle smoke from his hair and is thrown into a new room, there are candles everywhere from sconces on the stone walls to basins on the worn decorative carpet. To the right back of the room there is a spiral staircase with a candle on each step. She looks down at her feet and follows a long red carpet leading to where Aden is standing in front of a makeshift altar with the distinct shape of a body covered with a white sheet, there are white candles of different lengths at each corner. There are so many people occupying the room, is this a funeral? She wonders to herself and closes her eyes.….

*She is now standing in front of Aden, he looks so different. Gone is the timid little child with tears staining his face, before her stands a confident, self assured albeit sad looking boy. His clothes have changed, he now wears what looks like a canvas robe tied at the waist with a length of rope. The robe covers a black long sleeve shirt with a torn neck and random holes throughout the sleeves. Black boots adorn his feet, she cant tell what his pants look like due to the robe reaching all the way to the top of his boots. 

“Would you like a moment with her?” He asks solemnly.

Clarke glances at the shrouded body, she is on the verge of tears when she hears herself say “No, I’m here to see you.” Aden takes a breath, he looks slightly surprised by her comment.

Clarke continues “You made me a promise, to support my people.”

“If Heda’s spirit chooses me?” He replies with a question in his voice.

“Yes. Will you still?” She questions the young boy earnestly. 

Aden nods his head regally and looks to the rest of the children kneeling to the left of where they stand. 

“We all will, Lexa made each of us vow it.” The children stand and bow their heads to Clarke. She stares at them in awe for a moment then turns back to Aden. 

“You loved her.” Aden says, it wasn’t a question, there was no question of her feelings for Lexa. She slowly nods her head with tears in her eyes. There is a commotion outside in the hallway and all of the sudden the doors burst open….*

Clarke jerks herself back from Aden, she tries to catch her breath and wipes the sweat from her brow. She feel’s so broken but she just doesn’t know why, all she wants to do is curl up into a ball and cry. Why is this happening to her? What are these dreams she’s having, why are they so vivid, and why does it feel like she remembers these things happening?

“Clarke? Clarke?! Aden what’s happening? Are you two ok?” Lexa sounds frantic.

Aden is staring at Clarke wondering what just happened to her “I don’t know what happened. One minute she was fine, the next her body went stiff and she wasn’t answering me. Lexa, I’m scared.”

Clarke hears the fear in the boys voice and snaps herself out of whatever was happening to her “I’m OK, Aden I’m fine, please don’t worry” She takes his hand and squeezes trying to reassure him. “Lexa, I’m ok. Let’s try to get to the bottom of this. Aden, Can you tell us what happened?”

Aden’s eyes go wide when he turns his head and see’s the body of his father lying in his own blood. His breathing picks up and he starts to shake harder. He can hear his sister breathing over the phone and that makes him feel a little bit better. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to concentrate on Clarkes hand in his own.

“I was in my room playing a game on my computer, I heard someone come in the front door. I just figured it was you Lexa cuz the door was locked just like you always tell me. Then my bedroom door opened and it was dad, he grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of my room. He kept saying that you can't keep me from him, I’m his son, you’re not my mother. I was so scared, he didn’t look right, he looked frantic. He said that he made sure that you would never get me or mom’s money and that you were gone forever. I asked him what he meant and he just pulled a gun from his jacket. I started freaking out and tried to get away but he’s so strong. I just wanted to know what he did to you, I just wanted to get away from him. I was screaming for him to let me go and that I wanted to be with you. I finally got a kick in and pulled at his hand holding the gun, the gun went flying and I ran as fast I could. I tried to get back to my room so I could call 911 but I made it to your room first. He came running in and told me to hide, he looked panicked and so scared Lexa. I didn’t know what the heck was going on so I just got under the bed like he told me. Then I heard him say something to someone but I couldn’t hear good, I heard a sort of scuffle and I saw blood and dad fell. I didn’t know what to do so I just stayed there. I scooted myself to the foot of the bed and tried to see what was going on. I saw dad, he had a big cut on his throat and was trying to say something, it sounded like he was saying Nia. I don’t know what that means Lex. I did see a woman with blonde hair leaving the room, I only saw the side of her face but she looked familiar. Then I heard the door slam and I came out from under the bed, dad was dead. There was a Knife laying there so I picked it up and went to the corner in case the lady came back. She didn’t, but then soon after Clarke got here.”

Clarke was looking at him with tears in her eyes, He heard Lexa breathing heavy over the phone. He was honestly just happy it was over and that his sister is safe.

“Aden, I am so so sorry that you had to go through this. I promised mom that I would protect you and I couldn’t even do that.” Lexa sounded angry and sad at the same time.

Aden was about to say something but Clarke beat him to it, “Lexa, he shot you, you almost died! There was absolutely nothing that you could do. You got me here, you did protect him.”

“Clarke’s right Lex, you are the best big sister ever. Plus, I’m not even hurt.” Aden added.

Clarke looked at Aden and nodded her head, he smiled at her and leaned in to give her a hug. There was just something about her, He didn’t know why but she felt right. It’s was a weird feeling to be honest, not a bad feeling though.

“So, do you know who this Nia is?” Clarke asks Lexa

“The only Nia that I know is Titus’s assistant, I don’t know why she would want him dead, but it has to be her.” Lexa answers.

“Oh of course! I remember her now, Mom used to call her the Ice Queen!” Aden exclaims. Lexa has to hold back her laugh at the nick name. She remembers that her mom believed that Titus was having an affair with Nia but could never prove it.

Aden looks sheepish and says, “After mom died dad had her at the house a lot, I hated being there with them.” Makes sense Lexa thinks to herself.

Clarke sighed, feeling drained, “So, what do we do now? I have a friend who is a detective, her name is Octavia Blake, she will help us get to the bottom of all of this.”

“Thank you so much Clarke, I don’t know what I would do without you right now.” Lexa felt so relieved to have been found by the blonde.***

 

“So you’re telling me that a maybe mistress killed this guy infront of his kid and just walked away?” Octavia says skeptically.

“Come on O, it’s really not that unbelievable. Things like this unfortunately happen all the time.” Clarke replies.

A man comes over and and holds a bag with a knife in it up to Clarke and Octavia. He relays that they got 2 sets of prints from the knife. That they are going to get it back to the station to get the prints analyzed. Both Clarke and Octavia assume that the sets of prints belong to Aden and Nia, but they will have to wait and see.

“Ok Clarke, why don’t you get Aden to see his sister and I will start with the investigation into Nia. I’m sure it won't take long to figure out her story.” Octavia gives Clarke a hug goodbye and ruffles Aden’s hair and says “Hang in there kid, we’ll figure out who did this to your dad.”

Aden looks down at his feet and mumbles a thank you. After O walks away he looks up into Clarkes eyes and whispers sadly “I’m glad he’s gone, does that make me a bad person?” 

She gathers his tiny body into her arms and hugs him tight, “No buddy, you’re not a bad person. Sometimes the most important people in our lives just simply don’t deserve our love”

“Dad, always told Lexa and I that Love is weakness.” Aden said shyly.

Clarke looks at Aden with affection and says “Well your dad was wrong kid, Love is definitely not weakness.” 

She smiles at Aden and says “Come on bud, Let’s go see your sister.” He nods his head and takes her offered hand and walks off with his new friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Aden Reunite.

Aden barrels through the hospital room and launches himself at his sister, who is sitting inclined in her bed. She barely has time to brace herself for the impact when she sees two strong arms intercept Aden in midair about the waist. Lexa sighs in relief and thanks Clarke with a nod of her head.

“Easy there Bud” Clarke chuckles while placing Aden back on his own two sneaker clad feet.   
“Your sister looks great considering all that she's been through but she is still injured.” Clarke takes in the sight before her and is absolutely amazed at just how good Lexa looks. Her chestnut hair is shining and newly styled with intricate braids resting on a bed of dark curls. Clarke yearns to run her fingers through those silk locks just to see if they feel as soft as they look. Her skin is newly scrubbed and glows with a rosy tint to her otherwise tan hue, there is just a liveliness to her that is unexplainable. Her gorgeous green eyes are alert and searching out Clarkes sky blue. When she finally finds them Lexa gives Clarke the most astonishingly beautiful smile, Clarke is sure that she could drop dead right now and be totally fine with it. You would never know that less than 24 hours ago she had been shot and was fighting for her life. 

“Dr. Griffin let me take a shower, I feel like a new person” Lexa’s smile slowly fades, her eyes are locked with Clarkes and she’s finding it hard to tear her eyes from the beautiful blonde.

Aden looks down shyly and mumbles a quiet “sorry” before he steals his sisters gaze. It’s almost as if they have an entire conversation with just a look, as if she is trying to will him to believe that everything is going to be just fine. Aden looks back down while letting out a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding, trying desperately to hold back the tears that are threatening to spill. He wants to be strong for his sister, but he feels like he is fighting a losing battle. He reaches out his hand and takes Lexa’s in his own, she squeezes it reassuringly and raises his eyes back to hers by placing a gentle finger beneath his chin and lifting up.

“I’m ok.” she whispers. She wipes a single tear making its way down her baby brothers face with the pad of her thumb and pulls him by the hand indicating that it’s ok for him to climb onto the bed with her. He snuggles into her body and rests his head on her chest, his fine blonde hair tickling Lexa’s chin. He takes a deep breath, inhaling his sisters scent and finds himself relaxing in her comforting embrace. “Oh my Little Commander, you don't always have to be so strong. Its ok to be scared, and its ok to cry. But, I’m good Aden. Doctor Griffin says i’m healing quickly, quicker than anyone shes ever seen. As a matter of fact, I should be out of here sometime tomorrow.”

Clarke whips her head up at the comment and takes in the scene in front of her. Lexa has both arms wrapped protectively around her brother, half of his body is lying across her abdomen where her bullet wound is. Clarke studies the womans face and body language. There is no indication of Lexa being uncomfortable or in pain. On the contrary she looks relaxed and content holding her brother in her arms. None of this makes sense. 

“Hey guys, I'm gonna step out for a sec, is there anything I can get for either of you?” Clarke asks, trying to keep the confusion out of her voice. 

“I think we're ok for now, could you hurry back though. I really need to talk to you.” Lexa replies with a slight quiver to her voice.

Clarke looks into pure green eyes and nods, “Sure thing Lex, I’ll make it quick.” She smiles reassuringly and makes her way towards the door leading out to the nurses station.  
…….

Clarke leans against the wall outside of Lexa’s hospital room and takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She takes a look around and spots one of the surgical techs behind the nurses station. He has dark hair which is shaved on the sides and the back with a pompadour like style on top. He’s very handsome and very big in stature with a personality to match. Nyko, comes from a tribe that Clarke has never heard of, as a matter of fact the only other person in the entire hospital who knows about it is his brother Gustus. He is the head of the Mount Weather Memorial security department. Gustus is equally as big, maybe bigger but definitely lacks the personality of his younger brother. They have a very interesting dialect and when they talk they throw in words from their native language here and there. Everyone in the hospital swoons over Nyko and avoids Gustus, men and women alike.

She walks over and smiles warmly at the man studying the cart in his large hands. “Hey Nyko, have you seen my mom around?” 

The big man hastily snaps the chart closed and covers up his surprise with a big smile. “Hei Klark! Yeah, she’s in with a patient but she should be out soon.”

Clarke catches a glimpse of the name on the chart that Nyko is holding, of course it would be Lexa’s. She notices how he is tries to hide the name, not realising that she already saw it. This strikes her as odd so she looks into his big blue eyes and can see the nervousness in them. “Nyko, I can't help but notice that you have my friends chart, do you have an update about her condition for me?” 

Nyko visibly swallows, realises his defeat and croaks “Sha, it looks like Hed..I mean Lexa should be discharged early tomorrow. It looks like she wasn’t as injured as we originally thought.”

Clarke can see small beads of sweat forming on his brow and upper lip. Clarke can tell that he isn't telling her something, she saw the injury and knows damn well how serious it was. “Alright cut the shit Nyko, what the hell is going on?” she snaps.

Clear blue eyes go comically wide. The look on his surprised face would in most cases have Clarke throwing her head back laughing, but with the dire circumstances her eyes become narrow and her facial expression hard. 

Nyko studies his hands for a moment then replies in a serious whisper “Listen Klark, Lexa is special. I can’t explain why, it’s not my place. Just know that you will eventually get the answers that you seek. Talk to Lexa. Help her remember.” 

Clarke sighed, exasperated “What does that even mean? What do you mean by special? And Help her remember what?” 

While shaking his head he whispers again “Talk to her, you both need to remember.” he gives her one more pleading look then turns on his heels and rushes toward the elevators. Clarke doesn't even have time to stop him before she hears her mom’s voice calling for her across the hall.

Abby rests her hand on Clarkes shoulders and asks “How you holding up honey?”

“I’m ok, trying to figure out what's going on with Lexa. How is she healing so fast mom? I've never seen anything like it.” Clarke replies with wonder in her voice.

“I know Clarke, it’s amazing isn’t it? All I can say is that Lexa is special.” Abby has a huge smile plastered on her face. All Clarke can do is stare at her mother, how is it possible that she would hear that phrase twice in a matter of minutes? What the hell is going on here? 

*All of the sudden the bright white walls of the hospital hallway dissipates and are replaced with iron bars, the floor is no longer hard tile, instead dirt and straw are strewn about what can only be described as a prison cell. Clarke takes a quick look around to take in her surroundings and realizes that she is holding something in her hand. She glances down and turns the small object around in her fingers. What could this thing possibly be? It’s some sort of translucent blue chip with a light blue infinity symbol etched into it. Clarke is so enthralled with the piece that she doesn't realize that she isn't alone. She hears some movement in front of her and looks up and right into her mom’s brown eyes. Abby reaches up a shackled hand and tucks a loose strand of Clarkes hair behind her ear. 

“I know that look.” Abby an ever observant mother gazes into her daughters sad eyes.

Clarke lowers her head and shakes it before she breaks down into tears. “I loved her mom” she sobs.

Abby strokes Clarke’s face affectionately and replies softly “I know.”*

Clarke blinks and the sterilized white of the hospital is back before her eyes. She seriously needs to figure out what these vivid visions are and why they are happening to her. They are more than visions, almost memories. Clarke starts when she remembers what Nyko had said to her “Help her remember, you both need to remember” Its way too weird to be a coincidence. She makes a mental note to have a long talk with Nyko when she can find time.

Clarke turns her attention back to Abby and see’s that she is is patiently awaiting a response so Clarke stammers “Yeah, she is. Look I need to go talk to her, could you maybe take Aden to grab something to eat?”

“Sure sweetie, lead the way.” Abby bows down with an exaggerated sweep of her arm towards Lexa door. She chuckles at the inane look on her daughters face. Clarke relents and walks the few paces to the door. Deciding to play along with her moms antics she ushers her in with flair mirroring the action her mother had used before, much to Abby’s delite.  
. …….

They stumble into the room giggling and tripping over one another, mother and daughter, friends. Abby has her arm draped across Clarkes shoulders, they both freeze and have to suppress an “Awwwwe” at the picture before their eyes. Lexa and Aden are snuggled together on the hospital bed playing with each others hair. Lexa’s fingers are continuously running through Aden’s soft blonde locks while aden rolls one of Lexa’s braids between his forefinger and thumb. There is no doubt in the world that there is a tight bond between the two siblings.

Clarke hates to intrude on the peaceful atmosphere that the two have created but she really needs to speak with Lexa in private so she clears her throat and leads her mom over to the bed. She throws an apologetic glance towards lexa and holds her hand out to Aden to join her in front of her mom. Aden pulls away from Lexa’s embrace and stands next to Clarke.

 

“Hey Bud, this is my mom Abby. She’s the one who helped Lexa to get better. Mom, This is   
Aden” 

“Nice to meet you ma’am.” He greets politely holding his hand out to Abby.

Abby beams at the boy and shakes his hand. She holds it for a moment then kneels down to his level “Now now, I’ll have none of that Ma’am stuff, you can call me Abby. It’s a pleasure to meet you too Aden. I was wondering if you are hungry at all? Would you like to grab some lunch at the cafeteria with me while Clarke and your sister talk?”

Aden’s smile is small compared to Abby’s but equally as warm, “I’m starving.” and as if to prove a point his belly let out an enormous growl. All 3 adults look at Aden with mirth in their eyes then burst out laughing.


End file.
